Informations cruciales
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: Où Remus et Tonks prennent le thé ensemble. - OS


**Informations cruciales**

Quand il entra, il la trouva les sourcils froncés, un pli entre les yeux. Sa concentration était telle qu'il était possible d'apercevoir la pointe de ses cheveux grisonner. Il exécrait ce poivre-et-sel, présent dans sa propre chevelure de trentenaire alors qu'il était d'ordinaire réservé à ceux montrant des signes d'âge mûr. Mais sur elle, ce n'était franchement pas désagréable. Il sourit, sachant fort bien, et bien mieux que personne, qu'il trouverait n'importe quoi _agréable_ tant qu'il s'agissait d'une caractéristique de Nymphadora Tonks, et cette règle incluait forcément l'adorable petite ride interoculaire précédemment mentionnée.

\- Est-ce que tu serais intéressée par une tasse de thé ? lui demanda-t-il, mettant ainsi fin aux réflexions qu'il était toujours aussi incapable de démêler.

La réponse de Tonks ne le déçut pas ; comme de coutume, ce fut un assortiment de splendeur, de par le sourire qu'elle lui adressa, et de gaucherie, puisqu'en levant la tête pour accepter, le bras de l'Auror fit voler la pile de feuilles qu'elle était en train de consulter. Ces dernières se répandirent un peu partout dans la cuisine caverneuse du 12, Square Grimmaurd, allant jouer un doux carillon sur les marmites suspendues au plafond.

Le juron qui accompagna la maladresse fut aussi instinctif que la manière dont Tonks dégaina sa baguette pour rassembler les feuilles en un tas ordonné. En quelques secondes, le calme était revenu, ainsi que son sourire.

\- Avec un peu de lait, s'il te plaît, répondit-elle, sa main gauche plaquée sur la pile de parchemins.

En quelques mouvements de baguettes, la tasse fut prête et Remus y versa quelques gouttes de lait. Sur l'immense table de la cuisine, il déposa deux tasses fumantes et prit place en face de la jeune femme, avec qui il échangea un sourire.

\- Encore sur tes comptes-rendus ?

Tonks prit la tasse entre ses mains, renversant quelques gouttes au passage.

\- Encore et toujours, comme hier, et avant-hier, et le jour d'avant... Je n'en peux plus ! répondit-elle dans un grand soupir qui fit frémir le haut de sa pile de parchemins. C'est à croire qu'ils n'arrivent plus à recruter personne de confiance dans les bureaux. On doit tout se farcir nous-mêmes ! Ce n'est pourtant pas très secret !

Sous l'œil observateur de Remus, qui sirotait déjà son thé brûlant, elle reposa sa tasse sur le côté et poussa vers lui le premier parchemin du tas, qu'elle retourna pour qu'il puisse le lire.

\- Regarde ça : « Le suspect, sexe masculin, 40 ans, est repéré dans l'allée des Embrumes à 19h21, lut-elle. Il entre dans la boutique de brocante à 19h35, en ressort le même jour à 19h48 avec un paquet marron de la taille d'une citrouille. Le suspect transplane à 19h52. Destination inconnue. » Déjà que la filature est une activité barbante lorsqu'il ne se passe rien, continua-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui, mais en plus il faut qu'on se tape le compte-rendu après. C'est un calvaire, ce... mmh, super bon, ton thé, Remus.

\- Merci.

\- Et là, regarde.

Elle farfouilla dans sa pile de documents à la recherche d'un autre parchemin, celui-ci bien plus amoché que le précédent.

\- « Identification de la suspecte, sexe féminin, 29 ans, à la sortie de chez Mr Mulpepper Apothicaire, allée des Embrumes, à 20h40. Heure d'entrée inconnue - l'hypothèse du sortilège de dissimulation est envisagée. Filature difficile. La cible disparaît à 20h43. » Qu'est-ce que quiconque pourrait bien faire de cette information _cruciale_ ?!

\- Je ne savais pas qu...

\- Qu'on gardait un œil sur Mr Mulpepper Apothicaire ?

Tonks soupira et ramassa les parchemins étalés devant Remus. Elle décala la pile entière sur un côté de la table, posa ses pieds sur sa chaise, genoux en l'air, et appuya sur ces derniers sa tasse de thé, qu'elle avait reprise à pleines mains. Inspirant profondément, elle ferma un moment les yeux, sous le regard attendri de son compagnon de thé.

\- Bon, d'accord, je sais bien ce qu'on en ferait, reprit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. C'est bien une information précieuse si elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Et même si les cibles ne sont pas nommées ici, il faut les cataloguer quelque part, et ce serait encore un gros tas d'informations compromettantes pour nos enquêtes si une personne extérieure tombait dessus. C'est juste que...

De nouveau, Tonks laissa échapper un long soupir.

\- Parfois, j'aimerais tellement que notre magie nous serve aussi à éviter ce genre de tâches ingrates et ennuyeuses.

Remus pinça momentanément les lèvres.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'as pas eu une nuit de sommeil convenable, Tonks ?

\- Oh là !

Un petit sourire fatigué s'étala sur le visage de l'Auror.

\- Depuis à peu près aussi longtemps que notre surveillance de Mr Mulpepper a commencé et que mes rondes pour l'Ordre sont passées d'une à trois nuits par semaine. Pourquoi ? J'ai des cernes ? ajouta-t-elle, en noyant son sourire dans une gorgée de thé.

Remus éclata de rire mais ne lâcha pas Tonks des yeux, des cernes noirs qui entouraient ses yeux au charmant coin de ses lèvres.

\- Non, mentit-il effrontément.

\- Non ? Sale menteur, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Mais j'approuve. Te connaissant, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus lyrique, par exemple : "Nymphadora, ta fatigue n'amoindrit pas la beauté de tes traits", lâcha-t-elle avec de grands gestes théâtraux. Mais le mensonge sans-gêne me plaît assez !

\- J'ai arrêté de t'appeler Nymphadora, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Mais si tu veux, je peux m'y remettre...

Tonks but une nouvelle gorgée et laissa le thé lui réchauffer la gorge.

\- J'avais remarqué, fit-elle dans un sourire.

Un silence passa, durant lequel Remus ne réussit pas à détourner le regard. Tonks semblait être dans la même situation, ce qui fit rougir le professeur.

\- Tes cheveux ont repris une teinte normale, remarqua-t-il alors. Tu avais les pointes grises quand je suis entré, expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle haussait les sourcils, regardant ses cheveux du coin de l'œil, l'air apeurée d'y trouver quelque chose d'inhabituel.

\- Ah, lâcha-t-elle. C'est le suspect n°45 du compte-rendu n°438 qui me fait ça.

\- Monsieur brocante ?

\- Non, pas lui, mais celui avec qui on le suspecte de régulièrement échanger. On a de bonnes raisons de croire que c'est un proche sympathisant de Voldemort.

\- Et ça intéresse Scrimgeour ?

Tonks sourit doucement.

\- Il fait semblant. S'il a l'impression qu'on est suffisamment penchés sur le dossier Black, alors on peut passer plus de temps sur d'autres pistes.

\- Pour lui, les deux types de pistes se recoupent probablement.

\- En effet, acquiesça Tonks.

Ils laissèrent leur échange se faire prendre en otage par le silence et rendre hommage au calme qui régnait au sous-sol du Quartier Général. Leur breuvage occupa leur attention quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que Tonks reprenne brusquement la parole.

\- Remus...

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Nymphadora...

\- Je peux... te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr.

Le coin des lèvres de Tonks fit son chemin vers le haut, faisant par la même occasion briller ses yeux.

\- Je vais le regretter, c'est ça ? soupira Remus en voyant son expression.

Il se leva pour débarrasser la table de sa tasse vide.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ma question.

Interloqué, le loup-garou se retourna, son geste en suspens.

\- En fait, continua Tonks, quand on parle, toi et moi, j'ai toujours des millions de questions qui me viennent en tête.

Elle perdit lentement son sourire, et son regard se fit plus doux.

\- Par exemple... pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé d'être Auror ?

Leurs regards ne dévièrent pas.

\- Ou bien, pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore t'a laissé démissionner du poste de professeur à Poudlard ? continua Tonks. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as disparu de la circulation après la mort des parents d'Harry ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'enfants ? Comment est-ce que tu as acquis ton calme légendaire ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle formulait ses questions, son sourire revenait.

\- Pourquoi tu aimes le thé ? Pourquoi tu me regardes souvent de cette manière ? Est-ce que tu fais des pyjama parties avec Sirius, le soir, quand personne n'est là ?

Elle s'interrompit, termina sa tasse d'un trait et conclut :

\- Que de questions existentielles, comme tu peux le voir...

Remus se détourna et s'approcha de l'évier pour y déposer sa tasse. De dos, on n'entendit que le raclement de sa gorge.

\- Je vois ça, répliqua-t-il.

Il se tourna de nouveau pour s'appuyer contre l'évier. Tonks ne manqua pas la distance qu'il avait mise entre eux et ne put réfréner un sourire plus triste.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu sais. Je pose juste quelques questions. Et je te les pose parce que tu m'y as autorisée, je te le rappelle.

\- Je fais souvent des erreurs.

\- Je sais aussi bien que toi que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Alors disons que je manque de clairvoyance, admit-il.

\- Encore une fois, c'est complètement faux, contre-attaqua-t-elle.

\- Cette fois, tu as tort, insista-t-il sans bouger de son évier. Tu as le pouvoir de...

Tonks ne manqua pas la rougeur de ses joues et sentit les siennes se colorer à leur suite.

\- De... ?

\- Eh bien, de mettre le doigt là où ça dérange, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Secouant la tête, Tonks ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

\- Moi qui pensais venir ici pour apprécier une agréable tasse de thé, poursuivit-il. Au lieu de ça, je me fais interroger, tenta-t-il de plaisanter d'une voix faible.

\- Et alors, s'enquit Nymphadora, ce n'était pas agréable ? Moi, je l'ai trouvée parfaite, cette tasse de thé ! fit-elle en désignant la tasse désormais vide de la main.

Le geste fut cependant un peu trop brusque et envoya la tasse valser au sol, où elle éclata en morceaux. De nouveau, et comme par instinct, Tonks utilisa sa magie pour recoller les éclats de porcelaine. Elle envoya ensuite l'objet réparé dans l'évier pour y rejoindre la tasse de Remus. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé et semblait tiraillé entre deux volontés.

\- Remus, reprit la jeune femme. Ne te ferme pas à cause de mes questions stupides, s'il te plaît. C'était très gentil de passer prendre le thé, cela m'a vraiment sorti la tête de mon abominable paperasse. Mes questions, eh bien... Je meurs d'envie de te forcer à y répondre, mais je ne le ferai pas. C'est la beauté d'une question : celui qui la pose n'a aucune assurance d'en connaître la réponse !

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage du professeur, qui s'avança vers la grande table d'un pas incertain. Son sourire se refléta sur Tonks, qui fit de même, de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu es vraiment impossible...

\- Toi aussi Mumus. Toi aussi...

\- Je le savais, que j'allais le regretter.

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie. Tu n'aurais à le regretter que si tu m'avais livré ne serait-ce qu'un petit bout d'information. À ce que je sache, ce n'est pas arrivé.

\- Bon, alors...

\- Oui ? fit-elle innocemment.

Elle laissa une dizaine de secondes de réflexion à Remus, qui lui envoya un regard espiègle.

\- Pourquoi j'aime le thé ? J'aime le thé parce que ça réchauffe, et qu'il y a très peu d'autres choses qui parviennent à me réchauffer aussi profondément dans ce monde.

Tonks aurait pu rire, du fait qu'il ait finalement répondu, ou bien du fait que la question à laquelle il avait choisi d'apporter une réponse était la plus simple de toutes... Mais elle ne le fit pas, car elle décela derrière ses mots une réponse bien plus sérieuse qu'en apparence.

Elle enregistra ses paroles dans son esprit, qui engendrèrent au passage une centaine de questions supplémentaires s'attroupant autour du « mystère Remus ».

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

\- C'est tout ce que tu auras aujourd'hui.

\- Aujourd'hui ? répéta-t-elle en lui volant son air espiègle. Donc demain tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme ça, là, fit-elle en le regardant fixement.

Remus se passa la main sur la joue et détourna les yeux, grattant au passage une barbe naissante qui ne suffisait pas à dissimuler la châleur de ses pommettes. Son corps se remit lui aussi en mouvement et il s'approcha de la porte. Avant de sortir, il croisa son regard.

\- Un autre jour, peut-être.

\- Un autre jour, répéta Tonks, tout sourire.

* * *

**Note**

Un petit quelque chose sorti de nulle part... Ou peut-être d'une envie de me replonger un peu dans ce monde, insufflée par une courte conversation sur le mois de novembre, le mois de l'écriture, avec deux parisiennes...

Célébrons l'amour, en ce triste 31 octobre.

-DNP


End file.
